


forget me nots and their vines

by jubileekind



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, I took this idea and ran with it i wrote for two or three hours straight, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Phone Calls & Telephones, Travel, dream is such a simp wtf, dream thinks too much, im so bad at tagging uhh, interpret what he says as you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileekind/pseuds/jubileekind
Summary: Dream had been pressing the flowers into his scrapbook forever, it felt like there was never a day without it being a part of his routine. Never a day without the familiar blues that he had grown oh so used to.At least, until he overcame his own deepest fears and worries.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please don't shove my fic in cc's faces. I know Dream and George are straight, they've both stated so. I know they aren't going to date. I personally find comfort in writing as I know other do in reading. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. :)

Dream smiled as he pressed another flower into a book. Another day, more flowers. Again and again and again. It’s become routine, a cycle he can never escape, a habit some may even say.

Although, he wouldn’t call it a bad one, at least not entirely. They made the book awfully pretty. It was oddly bittersweet, it was a ruining of the flowers, as they died within his fingertips, but yet they filled the pages with color. Dream was unsure whether it was a fair trade off, but it was all he had known for the past few years. 

He shook his head, dispersing the train of thought. He knew he could and would continue that thought process the entire day if he let himself. Dream had a recording session today for the newest manhunt, something he had many tricks planned for, that would surely blow stans minds. 

A shaky breath was taken in, before he walked to grab a glass of water. Dream just needed to clear his head. That’s all. Of course. 

He placed the glass by the sink, before returning to his office and booting up the pc. He clicked into the vc, grinning fondly as he heard the familiar voices of his closest friends chatting. 

“Dream!” And of course… George. While arguably one of his best friends, other than Sapnap, there was always George. One of the few constants in his life. Speaking of constant, the british man was constantly on his mind. Even just in brief passing of “ _George would love this restaurant!_ ”. There never seemed to be a moment where George wasn’t in his head.

‘ _As some would say, he lives in my mind ‘rent free’’_ Dream chuckled bitterly to himself. “Hey guys! Everyone ready?” With a chorus of agreements, they were off. 

Everything seemed to be usual, other than the heavy feeling that continued to get only heavier at the more flirtatious remarks that George would make. Unbeknownst to himself, Dream had gotten more quiet than he did even usually. 

“You alright there?” Sapnap questioned. 

“Yeah, just thinking about my victory to come!” He pulled himself back into the mindset that he used while recording, the persona everyone knew and seemed to love. Somehow, it was convincing enough to the group, at least assuming by their snappy comebacks. Well, from everyone except George that was. Now wasn’t that a way to make him overthink. 

He pushed it to the back of his mind. Dream could dwell on it later. What mattered was his pride and how they would never let him live it down if he lost after that quip. 

And so the banter went along, with near to no hitches. Dream held his personas, and the hunters chased after him as usual. All was right. Well, until Dream made a fatal mistake, which led to his untimely death in the End. A hunter’s victory.

He slammed his fist onto his desk, “No!” The hunters cheered, building the trophy within the game, feeling awfully victorious. 

“So what was that about your victory, huh Dreamy?” George spoke, surprising the dirty blonde, as he had been a little quieter than usual, leading to him almost forgetting the man was in the call. 

“I never said it was this one, was it? Maybe it's those to come, count your losses or whatever.” A smug smile grew on his face, although not that any of them could actually see it. “I’m gonna hop off though, take care of Patches, you know? Will talk to y’all later!”

He clicked the disconnect button for the call after hearing the goodbyes of his friends. Not a second too soon as he heard a “Dream” from George that he really didn’t like the sound of. Not today. Just… he couldn’t deal with that directly not today. 

So he wouldn’t address it. He wouldn’t think of it. Because that is very obviously the way you deal with your problems. Obviously. 

And so he didn’t. Dream fed Patches, he went on a walk, he called his sister, that twitter so fondly deemed ‘Drista’. Anything but look in the book, anything but look at Twitter or his messages, anything to not address the feeling that has taken grasp of his chest, wrapping around the deepest parts of his heart, for the past few years of his life. He knew that bottling up these feelings wasn’t rational, that they were messy and would just grow, leading to an ultimately dreadful outcome, but actually acknowledging them didn’t seem much better. 

Although, it was a race against time wasn’t it? Every day he could feel the stems and vines around his heart wrap tighter and tighter, the flowers being coughed up more and more, more blood each time. It hurt. He was watching himself waste away and yet nobody noticed. No one said a word. Not one of them. Although, he supposed, some would say its his fault for not saying anything to them. But would he believe someone if they told him that they were coughing up flowers because they had been in love with their best friend since they were teenagers? No, honestly, not before he was living through this nightmare. It hurts.

And of course, speak of the devil, and he shall arrive. A retching cough spread through his chest, and he swore he could feel the vines tighten around his lungs. More of the beautiful blue Forget Me Nots filling his hands, A sob broke through his chest. 

He was sick of wasting away. He didn’t want to live like this. Not anymore. He refused to live this sick twisted way of life, in which he hurt and never received any relief. It hurt and hurt until it felt as if he could never hurt more. Dream opened the scrapbook filled with all of the flowers, adding the Forget Me Nots to another page, the blood smearing across his fingers and the page, creating an odd collage of red and blue. His tears fell on the page further adding to the pure, almost bright, emotion he could feel tearing through him.

Dream wasn’t a coward. He wouldn’t let himself live it down if they figured out how he’d been hiding himself. He was sick of that. He wouldn’t be that person and so, he knew what he must do. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> again do NOT shove in ccs faces ty :)

He booked a ticket. He knew it was rash, hell, he hadn’t even told George yet. ‘ _ Oh my god I haven’t told George, much less even thought about finding a space to stay.’  _ Dream thoughts were going a mile a minute. He really hadn’t thought this through. “ _ Oh well, you only live once as they say _ ’.

And so, he packed. He avoided messaging George, though he knew he should do it sooner rather than later. He had to worry about somewhere to stay, getting picked up from the airport, and you know, actually meeting up with George and letting him know of his feelings. Those would be fun. Wouldn’t it. 

He cleared it from his mind, and messaged Sapnap. A call would help clear his head and Sapnap was one of the people he trusted the most. Seeing he was pinged on discord, he joined the call. “Hey Sap,”

“Dream? We haven’t called one on one for a little bit,” Sapnap’s voice came out worriedly, not helping Dream’s nerves. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that dude… I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

“I know, it was quite obvious during that manhunt. Take a break if you need to!” Dream could hear the fondness spread through his friend's voice, making him feel warm. He missed Sapnap dearly, he missed their calls, he missed just being with his childhood friend. 

“I know and I will. But… are you free to talk for a bit? It’s a bit… serious.”

The tone switched and suddenly tension filled the call. “Talk to me.”

“So, I know you’ve noticed at least by the manhunt but… I’ve kind of… developed feelings for George. I’ve had them for years but I never really came to terms with it until now and it’s hit, really hard.”

“What did you do, Dream?” Sapnap sighed. He knew him too well. Sapnap had been with him since the beginning, he had helped him through so much from small things to things that had Dream overthinking and overanalyzing for days. 

“I…” Dream inhaled and held the breath for a moment before choosing to speak, “I may have booked a ticket, without uh telling him?” He ran a hand through his hair, trying to ignore the pure adrenaline that ran through his veins. 

“Dream… you what? Did you think this through, when are you even leaving?”

Said man ran a finger over his chest, where his lungs rested soundly, “I just, there’s a lot more going on than what I’ve said and I realized I simply couldn’t wait any longer. I can’t continue to hide myself away.” He didn’t think it was worth telling Sapnap about the Forget Me Nots that have plagued him for years, piling up, adding to the pages within the book. That was for him to know, for Dream to process and figure out what was happening to him because that surely wasn’t normal. 

“Oh, Dream… If you’re certain I’m not going to talk you out of it. Just, I suggest letting George know while you’re still in the States, keep him from panicking,” Sapnap was a good voice of reason. He balanced out Dream’s impulses very well.

“Fine, I’ll…. I’ll message him right now. Better now than when I chicken out, right…?” His voice was full of hesitation. He had messaged George before, it really shouldn’t be this frightening. But his heart rate quickened, his hands felt awfully sweaty compared to a few moments ago, and his brain was kicking even further into overdrive. 

“Take a breath, you can do this, you’ve done it a million times before. Besides, who are you to let a message beat you of all things?” That gained a chuckle from Dream. Sapnap wasn’t wrong. Out of all the things that could defeat him, why should he allow it to be a simple message to one of his closest friends. He would never live it down.

So he sent George a message. With a small whoosh, the text sent. No taking that back now. So he pushed it to the back of his mind. He enjoyed his chat with Sapnap, before bidding him goodnight, and went to bed. His flight was early the next morning. 

And once that morning arrived he was full to the brim with nerves. Dream decided to run on autopilot. No thinking, just getting himself to where he needed to be. Once he had gotten himself onto the international flight leading him to his destination, he passed out almost immediately. 

Dream was dazed once he woke up.  _ ‘Where am I? This definitely isn’t my bed… Oh. Right.’ _ He slowly began to process what was going on. He was going to see George. **He** was going to  **see** George. They were going to be face to face and actually be together in person. That thought alone made the vines wrapping his lungs to squeeze. He felt breathless. It hurt but he shook it off as best as he could. 

He got off his plane, headed towards baggage claim and finally looked at his phone. Tons of missed calls and messages from George. Boy, he must be in trouble, huh? 

He grabbed his bags and sat for a moment, staring at his phone. Should he call George? He was too scared to even begin to sort through the messages and voicemails. However, he didn’t get a chance before feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He tensed up, not knowing who on Earth would hug a stranger before hearing the familiar voice, that followed him both in consciousness and dreams, “Dream if you don’t give me a better warning next time I swear to god-”

George. It was George. He wawa actually here, in person, with George. This was surreal. But what surprised him even more, was how light his lungs felt. As if the vines that were bound so tightly had loosened for the first time in forever. A sob tore through his throat, as he turned and embraced the shorter male.

“Oh, Dream…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont think i'll add more? i quite like where it ended and feel like what george says can be interpreted as you wish. maybe i will> who knows just yet :) 
> 
> i really loved writing this and cannot wait to post more on here! I've had so many ideas and I cannot wait to share<3

**Author's Note:**

> you can always find me on twitter @jubileekind !! i post art there n interact a ton :D


End file.
